basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Team ratings scaled down
(posted by adiego at 2009-06-27 11:35:16) As announced at the start of the season, team ratings have been scaled down. This has an effect on all past matches in Basketsim as well. Team ratings are shown lower as they were before, however this doesn't make your team any worse, it just means that ratings have changed in such way that it will be harder to achieve better ratings. Why is this good? First, some very good teams and national teams were already used having perfect rating in several areas and comparing perfect vs. perfect isn't much of a fun and can also be inaccurate because ratings can differ much in their subskill. New system will surely give a fresh motivation to the top teams, as reaching perfect rating constantly for a long period can be demotivating. This change also affects managers of teams that are still in early phase of development. It will demand much more hard work for them to reach the highest team ratings, making their challenge harder and future achievements much more worthy. But even more important change will be a new way of calculating chances for turnovers in matches. Until now very simple formula was used that mainly focused on PG's handling, SG's dribbling, passing of forwards and quickness of center. New formula will be much more complex and will open entirely new dimension to the club owners. Rating will be very match-specific, opposing to all-season-long fantastic rating that most top teams had in last couple of seasons. There will also be more denomination levels for TO rating, up to perfect and only on perfect level will you be able to do a match with only a few turnovers. But on your way up there not only your own restrictions will harm you, but also opponent's defense and your own fatigue will have a big impact. So not only technical skills will gain on importance, but also defense and tiredness. Most important skills will be PG's handling and passing, followed by handling and passing for SG, dribbling for PG, SG, SF, passing for SF and to some degree handling for SF and passing for PF. There is another benefit of these changes - centers with low quickness and power forwards with low passing will become usable again, something that can be considered realistic. It was planned that new TO formula would be applied this morning, however a slight problem is still present in testing. It will be solved, but more time is required as only flawless solution can be put into the league game engine. So it will be available from 2nd league round or from Tuesday on. Let me just point out that skills required in the new system were always listed in game rules and on players page under important skills and this made the decision for quick implementation easier. This system will lower the chances of very poor teams for making upsets against the big teams, but it will also open new ways for good defensive teams and punish very tired teams more then old system did. Any feedback on new system is welcome, especially after it's implementation. ---- Related topics: Clarifications about Team ratings scaled down ---- Category:Statements by adiego Category:Statements